dernier choix, la suite!
by shikanta
Summary: voilà la suite de dernier choix, mais mieu qu'avant! toutes les vérités vont elles venir au grand jour? qu'a shikanta au poumons qu'elle refuse d'admettre?
1. Chapter 1

Dernier choix, la suite !

Je tiens tout d'abord…

Aléanors : bonjours quand même !

Tien, ma sœur se réveille !

Aléanors : ouais et je suis prête à faire la suite de « dernier choix » avec toi !

Et oui…ma sœur m'a dit d'écrire la suite de « dernier choix », car je n'arrivais pas à en faire le deuil. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas ma fic…

Aléanors : t'inquiète, ils ne sont pas seuls !

Merci, c'est gentil de savoir que tu n'aimes pas ma fic !

Aléanors : je vais tout changer et on va voir le résultat !

Au secours, je crains le pire ! Ça va finir en horreur !

Aléanors : ben…vers…poufffff

Tait toi maintenant ! Bon, alors voilà ! Je m'étais arrêtais quand Kai entre chez son grand père. Voltaire lui propose deux choix : soit il retourne à l'abbaye, soit il supporte ses sœurs ! Rien de compliqué vous me diriez… et bien…c'est ce qu'on va voir…

Avant de commencer, je tien à remercier toutes les fanfictrices qui ont réviewsé ou/et m'ont encourager pendant la fic jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit arrêter ! Merci à mes amies et à mes frères et sœurs (surtout la p'tite) qui m'ont donner des conseilles !surtout un grand merci à kalas1209 car elle est toujours là pour m'aider !

Aléanors : et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de dire merci ?

Merci à qui ? J'ai tout cité !

Aléanors : bah… à étoile qui me manque beaucoup et qui m'a soutenu et encouragée contre la maladie que j'avais quand j'étais à l'hôpital !

Ah, oui… c'est vrai ! Je ne l'ai jamais remerciée pour son geste ! Merci étoile du soir !

Aléanors : voilà, je pense qu'on pourrait retourner travailler sur « Papas ! » ?

Oui, on y va ! Merci encore et à bientôt pour le 1er chapitre !


	2. boulot de frère 2

Chapitre 11 : boulot de frère 2

Kai entra dans le bureau de voltaire avec Sarah dans les bras. Buffy Sérénity les suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le claquement de la porte fit frissonner Kai. Mais son frisson n'était pas aussi fort que celui sa petite sœur. Elle tremblée fortement. Pour la rassurer, Kai lui embrassa la joue et resserra son étreinte. Mais rien ne pouvait la calmer. Même buffy n'avait pas l'air rassurée… elle était nerveuse. Elle gardait le silence et avait croisé les bras et s'était adossée au mur. Kai la regardait, étonné. Voilà donc d'où venait son habitude de s'adosser au mur. Sa sœur le faisait. Il avait tout gardait de sa sœur….. Soudain, voltaire l'appela.

Voltaire : Kai ! Viens !

Kai n'obéit pas et tourna la tête vers sa grande sœur. Elle jeta son regard sur lui et rien quand rivant les yeux vers leur grand-père, le jeune homme compris qu'il devait y aller. Il s'avança donc. Sarah toujours dans ses bras, toujours tremblante.

Voltaire : pose !

Kai posa Sarah qui s'agrippa au pantalon de son frère. Elle entoura de ses bras la jambe droite de Kai. Il la regarda des coins des yeux et lui sourit en coin. Elle trembla encore et encore mais hurla de peur quand voltaire lui hurla dessus.

Voltaire : lâche ton frère, gamine !

Kai : non, elle reste près de moi.

Voltaire : insolent !

Kai : vieux con !

Voltaire : comment oses tu ?

Kai : j'ose !

Voltaire : toujours aussi incontrôlable !

Kai :…………………

Voltaire : passons au chose sérieuse. Bien sur, tu seras puni pour le manque de respect envers moi.

Kai : rien à cirer de ton respect !

Voltaire : Kai, moins tu en diras, moins une de tes sœurs sera en danger.

Kai : bon, va s'y, je t'écoute.

Voltaire : je te propose deux choix.

Kai : quels choix ? Choix de quoi ?

Voltaire : 1. je m'en vais pendant cinq jours.

Tu devras garder tes sœurs.

Buffy Sérénity ne pourra pas t'aider puisqu'elle part aussi.

Donc, en résumer, tu gardes tes sœurs ou…

**_Tu les amènent à l'abbaye avec toi._**

Kai se figea au dernier choix.

Le premier n'était pas aussi dangereux. Il ne connaissait que deux de ses sœur. Sarah lui était encore inconnue. Attendez…Kai avait une autre sœur, une 4ème.

Kai : et « l'autre » aussi au niveau du premier choix ?

Voltaire : sans l'oublier !

Fin !

C'est très court, je sais, vous n'aimez pas, je sais… mais une review ne me ferais pas de mal… REVIEWS !

Chapitre 12 : AU SECOURS !


	3. adieu

Salut ! Bah, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…ceux qu'ils me lisent…et bien je…**_JE QUITTE LE SITE_**

Ça me fait mal au cœur mais…malheureusement…c'en est décidé… voilà…

Kai : une de moins a supporté…

Pauline : oui, a moi aussi tu vas me manqué…

Max : attend, c'est pas une blague ?

Ty : 00 ! Je n'y crois pas !

Pauline : si…

Tous : …SUPER !

Pauline : (part dans un coin) bon, j'y go moi…

Tous : on sort une bouteille de champagne ?

Shikanta : vous n'avez pas honte ! RAY ! C'est ta sœur !

Ray : et alors ?

Shikanta : tu mériterais qu'elle te tue !

Ty : eh ! Shikanta, tu vien, on va fêté son départ !

Shikanta : (colle le plus gros coup de point qu'elle a dans sa manche à ty)

Ty : X.X

Shikanta : bon, je n'ai pas le choix de vous annoncé la « démission » de pauline !

Nous, elle et moi, remercions toutes et celui qui nous on soutenu…

Kai :…Shikanta, y a une lettre…signé pauline !

Shikanta :( lis à haute voix)

_Je remercie Kalas 1209, Lira.Hiwatari, Alloni, Cat of the west et GuiDrk._

_Vous allez me manquer..._

_Peut être que plus tard, je reviendrais mais…ce sera pour lire VOS fics et vous encourager…_

_Sachez que je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer quand j'ai pris cette décision…_

_Je vous souhaite à tous du courage et sachez qu'au fond, vous avez réussi à sauver la vie de ma cousine et la mienne…_

_Comment ? Et bien, nous sommes atteintes de la maladie de lyme ou de lime…je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit ! Et grâce à vos chapitres qu'ont a lues, il c'est passé un truc on va dire…vous avez empêché à nos petits cerveaux de disparaître._

_Je vous embrasse tous…_

_Très fort…_

_Pauline, une fille qui vous encourage de tout son cœur…_

Tous :…

Shikanta : elle ne m'a pas prévenu de sa maladie…je savais seulement qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital mais…pas ça…

Et voilà…je vous laisse la ! Je vous adore tous ! A! Peut être au ciel !

(Petit message pour kalas : je vais finir avec toi papas ! je t'ai toujours adoré ! tu me manqueras beaucoup ! a+ la miss, et bonne chance pour tes examens)

Allony ! Shikanta ! Aléanors ! Pauline !


End file.
